Greatest Temptation by WitchyVampireGirl
by cheaterscontest
Summary: There was only so much a man in a loveless marriage could take and Edward was at his breaking point. CheaterContest Entry.


**Title of Story: Greatest Temptation**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Edward/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 8009**

 **Story Summary:** **There was only so much a man in a loveless marriage could take and Edward was at his breaking point.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

EPOV

The pool was crowded, full of kids screaming and splashing and waiters bringing icy cold beverages to the adults lounging on the deck chairs. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the water making it almost blinding to look at it directly. Thankfully I had my glasses on. From the outside, I looked as if I could've been asleep, or being a dutiful parent keeping a watchful eye on my child. Truthfully, I was staring at her.

Long luscious locks of mahogany hair that glinted with red highlights under the sun, golden skin and shapely legs that I longed to feel wrapped around my waist. It was all I saw when I looked at her. It was all I could think about when she was anywhere near me and she was _always_ near me. For the last three months I've had a perpetual hard-on and I was going out of my mind.

I didn't want to bring her with us as we took our annual trip to Aruba, but Jess insisted that we needed her. Which, when translated from Jess-speak, meant that she didn't want to be bothered being a parent to our son, Emmett. Sadly it made sense, she never wanted to parent. That's why Bella was the third nanny we've had for him since he was born. She was also the first one I ever wanted to fuck senseless.

From day one I wanted her. She was different from the other nannies. She was still in school, young and innocent as the day she was born. I had no idea if that last part was true, but in my fantasies as I rammed my cock deep inside her, it was so very true. She was also beautiful, wonderful to Em and a great person in general. Still, I wanted to fuck her six ways to Sunday and seeing her in that tiny tiny blue bikini didn't help the hard-on I was trying to cover up as I watched her.

There was a small part of me that knew it was wrong, that she was too young, I was too married, even if it was in name only, and a million and one other reasons. But all reason went out the window when I spent most of my time around her with all my blood pooled in my dick. So I did what every red-blooded male would do, I ordered another beer from a passing cabana boy and continued to perv on the nanny.

Later that night, I was in the living room of our three-bedroom suite, hand down my pants and porn streaming on my iPad. Emmett was on some over-night kid's adventure the resort offered. He begged to go and I couldn't help but to give into him. Jess was at some all-night meditation thing to find God, Buddha or finally be called home to the mothership. Either way, I was alone and indulging in some self-loving.

My eyes were riveted to the fuck hot action of the distinguished gentleman giving it good to the babysitter who was kind enough to bend over as alternative payment for her services. My hand worked furiously over my aching dick. It was too easy to substitute Bella and me for what I was watching. Her name spilled from lips in low moans as I imagined how hot and wet she'd feel as I fucked her from behind.

With my fantasy better than the porn, I dropped the iPad and closed my eyes. I could see her smooth back, bent over the couch, her tits swayed back and forth as I fucked her hard. Our skin slapped and sweat beaded on my forehead as I worked her over. My hands would be fisted in her hair, her neck arched as she pushed back onto me all while begging me for more.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen!"

"Yeah, you like that, baby? You feel so good, Bella."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen!"

Her scent of vanilla and sun swirled around me so realistically; it was the final straw. I gave several hard and fast jerks as my orgasm zinged through my body.

"Bella!" I groaned as I came all over my stomach.

A startled gasp had me opening my eyes to see Bella, in the flesh, staring at my hand which was still around my sticky and semi- hard cock. Her eyes were wide, her skin colored with an adorable blush while her chest heaved.

"Oh, Bella! Fuck! I'm… oh, God…" I tried to push my dick back into my pants, but with a jizz covered hand, all I ended up doing was smearing it all over. I grabbed the nearest pillow and covered my junk. I wracked my brain, trying to find the right words, but there was no standard protocol for your real life fantasy walking in while you're jerking off.

"I'm so…"

"Was that…"

We both spoke at once in our haste to attempt to get out of our sticky situation. Pun so intended. I opened my mouth to try to explain away anything she may have seen, but my attention was drawn to her perfect mouth; her perfect lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes moved back and forth between my face and the pillow hiding the evidence of my debauchery.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. That was inappropriate of me." My words were whispered, but in the deafening silence of the room, they were heard loud and clear.

"Were you thinking of me?" My eyes snapped to her face where instead of disgust I saw curiosity and maybe a little longing. Her question held no malice, but there was no easy way for me to answer. If I said yes, I was the perverted older man lusting after the nanny. If I said no, well, I was just lying to her face. I was fairly certain she heard and saw me call her name as I came hard.

It was a lose-lose situation for me.

"Because if you were," she took a step closer to me, her tiny pink tongue moistening her lips, "that's fucking hot!"

Wait… what?

My jaw dropped and I could only stare at her. In an instant, gone was the innocent girl and in her place, a tempting seductress. A lone finger teased an already prominent nipple through the tight lacey tank top she wore. Her other hand caressed her thigh as she walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. Her intoxicating scent washed over me and my dick twitched in response. Nothing was making sense and I was fairly certain my brain was short-circuiting.

"I've seen how you've looked at me, lusting after me, undressing me with your eyes. I've felt your eyes on every inch of my skin." Her voice took on a low, sultry quality and I was drawn toward her like a magnet was to the North Pole.

"I know, I'm sorry…" She placed a finger on my lips.

"Don't apologize. I loved it."

"What?" It was the only semi-coherent thing I could to say.

"I've seen how she treats you, like you're nothing to her. I know you don't sleep in the same room and I know you haven't slept together since before Emmett was born."

My face must have shown my confusion as to how she could've known all this.

"She treats me as if I don't exist, therefore she never notices whether I'm around or not when she's talking to her friends. Plus, I'm friends with Mrs. Denali's nanny. The help likes to talk. We know things."

"You're not the help, Bella." Her eyes dilated further as her name rolled off my tongue.

"No, you've never treated me like the help, Mr. Cullen. In fact, you've made me feel desired. And I want to do the same for you." With that, she flicked the pillow off my lap and lifted herself until she was straddling me. In a blink of an eye, she'd whipped off her tank top and I was eye to eye with the prettiest pair of tits I had seen in a long time.

"Bella," I moaned unsure if I was trying to protest or begging. "We… I…"

She brought her face closer to mine, her shining brown eyes stared boldly into mine. "Tell me right now you don't want me. Tell me right now you don't want me to slide my pussy down your hard cock and I'll leave and we'll never speak of this again."

I tried, I honest to God tried to tell her I didn't want her, but my dick twitched uncontrollably under her covered pussy and my eyes kept straying her hard rose colored nipples. My mouth watered with undiluted desire to suck on them until she came.

"Fuck!" I pulled her down and kissed her hard, my control snapping like an overstretched rubber band. My free hand played with her breasts, kneading, twisting, and pulling as my tongue danced with hers. There was nothing slow or sweet about any of it, it was raw and primal. Her hand snuck down between us and began to stroke me hard and fast. In no time I was rigid and aching and she took full advantage of it.

When I felt her warm pussy on the tip of my dick I wrenched my mouth away from hers and watched as she slammed herself down on it. Her skirt was bunched at her waist, her head was thrown back and I couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like a dream, but the warmth and tightness of her pussy helped me realize this was no fantasy.

She placed her hands on my shoulders to steady herself as she started to grind and bounce on my cock. My lips attacked her neck and collarbones, kissing, nipping and biting. The urge to mark her roared in my mind and I gave in, sinking my teeth into the supple flesh where neck and shoulder met. Bella's keening cries only fueled my desires. Placing my hands on her hips, I moved her faster on me, thrusting up with her every down stroke. She was tight, like a vice clamped around me and it drove me wild.

The room was filled with the sound of our grunts. Both of us hyper-focused on finally giving into our desires. Hands pushed and pulled, lips nipped and kissed whatever skin we could find. It was frenetic and somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind I knew I'd never get enough of her.

"So, close," she panted in my ear. Her erratic thrusts a testament to how close she was. Wanting to see her fall apart before I came, my hand slid between us. When I began to flick her swollen clit, Bella screamed as she clenched tightly around me as she came. The rhythmic pulsing of her pussy walls triggered my own orgasm and my scream melded with hers. White lights sparked behind my closed eyelids as my entire body sizzled with sexual energy. When the last waves of Bella's orgasm had subsided, she collapsed on top of me, her warm body boneless as she sunk into my arms.

No words were spoken, instead, I listened as our breathing slowed and our hearts calmed to a more normal rhythm. I didn't want to acknowledge how right and perfect she felt in my arms. But it was impossible to ignore. Sex had never been like that with anyone. Not with Jess or any girl who came before. Don't get me wrong, the sex was good. But not the mind-blowing, I can't live without it kind. My mind already imagined bending her over the couch and bringing my fantasies to life

But that couldn't happen, I shouldn't allow it to happen, even if my libido was trying to summon the energy for my dick to go another round. I couldn't help but replay Bella's words. She was right, Jess and I hadn't slept together since before Emmett was born. That was five very long years ago. I knew our marriage was a sham, but what was I to do? Our pre-nup made it difficult for either of us to file for divorce. All thoughts of Jess and marriage flew out the window when Bella pushed off me and stared me in the eyes.

"Don't overthink this, Edward." Hearing her say my name and not Mr. Cullen was sexy as fuck. "I wanted this, I've wanted you since the first day I saw you." Her hand started to scratch the hairs at the nape of my neck. Her warm eyes peered deep into my soul and I knew what she'd find there, a fierce desire for her. With her hair all mussed up and her lips slightly swollen, she was nothing short of irresistible.

"I kept my distance at first, you were married after all. But when I saw how you two barely talked or even interacted at all, it was hard to rein in my desire." To hear her freely admitting her feelings was like a salve to my wounded pride and fuel to the desire I felt for her. "Then I'd catch you looking at me, watching me and it was like your finger was on my clit. It was hard to stay away."

Slowly her hips began to grind all over my soft dick. Her eyes never left mine as she confessed longing for me, and how she'd use her vibe to fuck herself senseless screaming my name as she came. It was a heady feeling to have this young, gorgeous woman admit her feelings for me. It had been too long since I felt wanted.

"But, Bella…" I don't know what I was specifically protesting, but I felt I needed to do so. I'd never been a cheater, never even entertained the idea. But try as I might, the guilt and the shame were nowhere to be found.

She began to pepper my face in feather light kisses, driving any and all thoughts of denying her out of my head.

"Don't worry, Edward. Let's just enjoy the here and now. We're in paradise, baby, let's give in to it."

And so I did, several times that night. I had her over the couch, on the table as I feasted on her dripping pussy and in the shower as we cleaned up. When the faint rays of morning light started to filter into the room, I drove into her again, slow and steady as I held her close to me. My hands played with her nipples as I my hips lazily thrust into her. Her whimpered pleading for me to move faster made me smile against her sweat soaked skin. I wanted to make this time last. I wanted to make sure she'd feel me for days to come. When I finally gave her the friction she needed, it was the sound of her shouting my name over and over as she came that sent me over the edge.

In stark contrast to how we'd looked in the height of our passion, we were both the picture of innocence when Jess and Emmett came back to the suite a few hours later. He gave both of us a big hug and excitedly told us about his night out under the stars. Jess breezed into her room without acknowledging any of us and for the first time, it didn't bother me. I felt like I should go talk to her, make a show at being her husband. But watching how Bella interacted with Em, I realized, Jess didn't deserve my attention. Bella was doing for my son what his mother should've been doing all along.

The three of us spent the rest of the day on the beach collecting shells. I sat on the sand and smiled contentedly as Bella and Emmett snorkeled in one of the shallow tide pools. His excitement over finding snails, crabs and other creatures was infectious. Bella had unending patience with him and his ceaseless questions. It stirred a feeling, a longing deep inside that I wasn't ready to admit. So I pushed it away and worried about nothing more than what was happening in that moment.

Later that night, as I was laying in my bed reading, I was surprised to see Bella standing in my doorway in nothing more than a slinky robe and a smile.

"Bella?" My mind was busy trying to work out why she was standing there. To me, last night was a one-time thing, the perfect time and place with everyone gone and the suite to ourselves.

"We're still in paradise, Edward and I'm not done with you." In stunned silence I watched as she closed and locked the door. She shed the robe as she crawled onto the bed, coming to rest between my outstretched legs. Her eyes never left mine as her hand tugged down my lounge pants and underwear. Her tongue snuck out and trailed a line up my cock from base to tip before going back down.

Any word I could've said to turn her away, died on my lips as she took me fully into her mouth. My book dropped forgotten onto the floor and my head fell back as I concentrated on the feeling of her lips and mouth. Slowly and methodically she worked me over, bringing me closer and closer to the edge, but never letting me fall over. When I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled her off my cock by her hair and flipped us over.

"If you want to tease little girl, let me show you how it's done."

I watched as her eyes rolled back as I gradually pushed my way deep inside her. The urge to pound her nearly overwhelmed me. But I wanted to savor her. I wanted to watch her face as I moved within her. I wanted to be able to catch all those small nuanced movements. From the way her voice got breathier and breathier the longer I was in her. To the way her fingers dug into my forearms as she neared her climax. To the pure joy that radiated from her as she threw her head back in a silent scream with the force of her orgasm. No, I didn't want to miss a single thing.

The rest of the trip went pretty much the same way. Bella and I spent the days with Emmett; swimming, shopping and exploring. Then at night, Bella and I would spent it wrapped up in each other. If Jess noticed anything unusual, she never said anything to me or to Bella. In fact, we rarely saw her except when she came back to the suite for the night. There was a part of me that wondered where and what she was doing, but then I would sink my dick into Bella and I didn't give a rat's ass.

When we returned home to Chicago, I thought things would change, go back to the way they were. We were no longer in paradise; day to day life demanded we get back to reality. Two days after we got back, I was working from home while Bella and Emmett were outside having a good time swimming. I could hear them splashing and yelling from my office and I was drawn to the window to watch them. Bella had on sinful looking bikini that showed off her curves and golden skin. She must've felt my eyes on her because she turned and looked right up at me. Her wave and blown kiss had my dick twitching in my pants. An hour later they came back into the house, she sauntered into my office ten minutes later. Without saying a word, she kneeled between my legs and proceeded to give me a mind scrambling blow job.

"Emmett?" I managed to squeak out between my moans.

"Watching a movie. We're good for at least an hour."

That was the first time I had her bent over my desk.

Over the next several months, Bella and I sort of settled into a routine. When school started for her and Emmett, there were more opportunities for us to find time to be together. It was also during that time that our relationship turned from one of a purely sexual nature to one of mutual attraction. We'd spend just as many hours wrapped up in each other's arms talking as we did fucking. I learned that she was going to college to get her degree in early childhood education and would be done in a year. She talked about growing up in a small town in Minnesota with an absent father and a disabled mother. I talked about being raised with the weight of the Cullen name to live up to and how that lead me to marrying Jessica.

The merger of the Cullen and Stanley family legacies could only bring more power and wealth to both families. Separately we were part of the crème of Chicago society and the Cullen's were the frontrunner in the business world, but together, we'd be unstoppable. At first it didn't seem like a bad idea to marry Jess, we were close friends growing up. We ran in the same circles, had the same friends-it was a natural progression that we date. Our families were pleased to know we were an item and soon talk of marriage began.

The wedding itself felt like more of a business merger than a celebration of two people in love. Neither of us were involved in the pre-nup talks, it was hashed out by our fathers and attorneys. We signed on the dotted line and a week later we were married. It wasn't until later when I finally got curious enough to read the paperwork. We both had clauses that stipulated if we cheated, we'd owe money to the other person. There were other clauses about children, or lack thereof, about divorce and who filed first. By time I finished reading all of the legalese, I'd resigned myself to a loveless marriage and refused to be the one to file for divorce and give her any of my or my family's hard earned money.

The more time I spent with Bella the more I thought that divorcing Jess and, for all intents and purposes, paying her off wouldn't be so bad, not if it meant I would be rid of Jess. However, it would all be for naught if Bella didn't return my feelings. Problem was, I was still uncertain what they were. I was growing to care for her immensely and she made me incredibly happy. The hard part was figuring out if my feelings came from a place of truly wanting to be with Bella or from that place in my soul that was simply tired of being lonely.

Once again, I did what I did best, I pushed all those heavy thoughts away and enjoyed just spending time with Bella. We had christened almost every surface in the house, but our favorite was in my office. Bella confessed that she'd had several fantasies about us fucking in there. So I made it my mission to make sure we made every single one of them come true.

*O*o*O*

BPOV

There were days that I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Even when Edward was deep inside me, I feared he was nothing more than a product of my over active imagination driven by my intense need to belong to him. I'd found him insanely attractive from the moment I'd seen him, but knowing he was married, I gave it no further thought. Not until I started to realize just what kind of marriage he had with Jess.

The first time I caught him watching me, I swear it felt as if he was actually touching me. There was such heat in his deep green eyes, I felt trapped within his gaze. Those sexy green eyes were featured in many of my nighttime jilling sessions. Then I saw how sad and lonely he was and my heart ached for him. He was too good of a man to be used as nothing more than a cash cow. I saw how hard he worked to make a name for himself outside of his family's shadow. The only thins Jess worked hard at was spending his money. It was then that I started to let hope bloom that maybe he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Shortly after that, I started to hear rumors when I was at the park with the other nannies. Several of these nannies had been with their families for many years, so they felt free to let fly any and all gossip they heard. And don't get me started on what they said they'd seen. I tried to dismiss what I was hearing, thinking it was a case of the _have nots_ feeling jealous of the _haves_. I shied away from the gossip-mongers, but became fast friends with Angela who had been the nanny for the Denali family for over three years. One day we were chatting over lattes as the kids played at the park when she dropped a bomb in my lap.

When she was done relaying what she'd overheard the night before, I was angry. Angry that Edward was breaking his back for someone who didn't give a shit about him or what he had accomplished. That night I vowed I'd do whatever I could free Edward from Jess. I knew that sooner or later there'd be an opportunity for me to make him mine and get her out of the picture. The next day I began to gather my own intelligence in the hopes that one day it would come in handy.

Six months after Edward and I first hooked up in Aruba, I was blissfully happy and I could tell that Edward was as well. Gone was the haunting loneliness that used to be in his eyes. Now they twinkled in mirth as we sat talking and laughing. He began to open up and I knew deep down he cared for me and possibly even loved me as well. I knew I was hopelessly in love with him and I longed to tell him him. But I was too uncertain of how he'd take it.

As fate would have it, I didn't have long to wait to find out his thoughts. His eyes were so bright and tender, felt like we were connected on more than just the physical level. It was heart to heart, soul to soul, it was a sense of pure completeness. I felt him everywhere, I was consumed by him and there was no other place I wanted to be. We rocked back and forth against each other, clinging tightly when at the height of my orgasm, I blurted out that I loved him.

But that didn't nearly shock me as much as his whispered declaration he loved me as well.

When we had both calmed down from our orgasmic high, we stared at each other, trying to settle into the truth of what we felt. I cupped his face between my hands so he could hear and see the sincerity.

"I love you, Edward."

Several heartbeats passed before his face broke out in a brilliant smile.

"I love you too, Bella."

Two weeks after we declared our feelings, I was presented with the opportunity I was waiting for. I had gotten a call from my friend who said that _it_ was happening and I had to get downtown immediately. The look on Edward's face when he realized I wasn't going to be around nearly crushed me. I had to remind myself that what I had to do was for the greater good of our future relationship and was worth any momentary displeasure. After several kisses and promises to find him soon, I sped off.

I made it downtown and to The Wit in record time. Eric was waiting for me and quickly whisked me off to a small room on the main floor. There he had a computer setup where several different camera angles could be seen.

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen to me for doing this?" Eric was a bit of a worrywart, but I knew how to handle him.

"It's fine, E." I ran my hand down his arm and gave him a flirty smile. "No one will know you placed the cameras. They'll be gone before the maids get in." I leaned in close and I saw him shiver. "If it's sexy I'll let you keep a copy." His low moan was all I needed to know he wasn't going be a problem.

Over two hours later and in need of a huge vat of brain bleach, I held in my hands the key to unlocking the connection between Jess and Edward. I wanted to rush straight to him and show him, but I knew that Jess was due home at any minute and this couldn't be done with her around. I grabbed onto every ounce of patience I had within me to hold out until the right time to it to Edward presented itself.

That night as I slowly sank down on his hard length I fantasized we were married and we were all alone. I poured my love and adoration into every caress and every kiss. When his fingers finally found and flicked my clit, I screamed out that I loved him. As we laid there sweaty and breathless I knew reality wasn't too far off.

*O*o*O*

EPOV

The last few days Bella had been acting weird and it was starting to worry me. She should've been excited. Jess was leaving later today to go on her annual girl's trip to California and we'd have one whole week to ourselves. I planned on taking Bella anywhere and everywhere I could. I tried asking her if there was something wrong, but she would just smile and kiss and tell me everything was fine. But it was hard to believe it when she was jumpy and nervous.

A few hours later, the house was quiet except for the TV which was playing a movie neither of us were watching. I was too busy watching Bella as she stared off into space wringing her hands and chewing her lip so intensely that I was worried it was going to bleed. Unable to take it anymore, I pulled her hands apart and held her arm until she looked at me.

"Talk to me, Bella. I can see something is bothering you."

A flash of fear crossed her eyes and it had my attention. Feeling like we were too far apart, I moved closer to her and pulled her onto my lap. My hand began to stroke her back as I tucked her head under my chin.

"Please Bella. Whatever it is, we can handle it. I promise."

"You promise to hear me out?" She asked in a timid voice that was highly uncharacteristic of her.

"Always," I vowed.

She took a deep breath before she pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Come with me." She slid off my lap and held out her hand. Without hesitation I put mine in hers. Wordlessly we walked up the stairs and to her room. She gestured to her desk where I took a seat as I watched her remove a book from the bookcase and take out a black CD case.

My heart hammered in my chest trying to figure out what was going on. Ideas that Bella was ill or thinking of leaving me left me feeling nauseous. I couldn't lose the best thing that had ever happened to me next to Emmett. She popped the case open and held the CD in her fingers.

"I did this because I love you, Edward, don't ever forget that." I wanted to ask her what was going on, but the words were caught in my throat. She pushed the CD into her computer and after several clicks of the mouse the screen came to life. What I saw left me speechless and confounded.

The picture quality was good, leaving no room for argument that I was, in fact, watching Jess, who was tied to a bed, being fucked by another woman with a huge strap on. But more than that, Jess was loving it, begging for the woman to go harder. And if I thought that was crazy, it was nothing compared to after the sex was over as they laid wrapped in each other's arms, declaring their love for each other.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Bella just pointed to the screen. "Watch." A few minutes later, the other woman got out of bed and turned toward the camera and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"That's Irina! She was Emmett's first nanny! What the fuck?"

In stunned silence I stared blankly at the screen that had finally gone dark. Jess and Irina? I wracked my brain trying to find some clue as to the how's, why's and when's of their relationship, but came up empty. Irina only worked for us for a little over a year while she was looking for a full-time teaching position. She left to be a first grade teacher to one of the prep schools in town.

"Are you mad at me?" whispered Bella. She was back to gnawing on her lip and fiddling with her hands.

Seeing her in obvious distress was enough to push Jess and Irina to the back burner. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto my lap once more.

"Oh, baby, why would I be mad at you?" I lovingly kissed her cheek.

"Because I brought you proof that Jess cares nothing for you. I went out to find anything I could, Edward. I couldn't stand you being married to her, not when I knew she didn't love you. No one could ever love you like I do, baby. I want to be with you always." She began to pepper my face with kisses and I felt her tears as they splashed onto my cheeks.

"Bella," I groaned before I captured her lips in a searing kiss, reminding her of just how much I loved her. Pulling away so we could both gasp for air, I looked into her eyes. "I am so fucking touched that you would do this for me, for us. You fucking amaze me."

I carried her to her bed and laid her down, her silky hair fanned all around her and her lashes wet with tears, she never looked sexier and I thanked the heavens she was mine. I pulled her pants off, grinning when I realized she'd gone commando. Starting with her toes, I worked my way up her body, stroking and kissing every inch of her. When I was through with her, there would be no doubt in her mind how I felt about her.

When I reached the apex of her thighs, I blew on her pussy and was rewarded with a low moan. My hands snuck under her shirt to push up her bra so I could pluck her already hardened nipples. My tongue gave her one slow lick that ended with me sucking on her clit.

"Oh, fuck, Edward." Her heels found purchase on my back and pushed me closer as her hands threaded through my hair. "More," she panted and I was helpless to refuse her.

I attacked her pussy with a vengeance, sucking, licking and nipping every part of her. When I felt her body go rigid with her first orgasm, I quickly pushed my pants off and slammed into her. Her walls were still quivering as I began a punishing pace. Bella's hands clutched my arms as she held on like her life depended on it. I wanted her to remember this night, I wanted every movement she made in the next few days to ache with the fierceness of my love for her.

My lips found her nipples and continued the teasing torment my hands had started. Gasps spilled from Bella's lips as she tossed her head from side to side. She tried to match me thrust for thrust but my pace was too much, so she laid there, a prisoner to my body. I watched her face, her mouth open wide as she tried to breathe and moan at the same time, her eyes unfocused as she tried to look at me, but it was too much, too intense.

When I felt the telltale signs of her second orgasm, I slid a hand between us and started to pinch her clit. Bella could only cry out as she clamped down in me as I continued to move within her. When she has relaxed I pulled out and flipped her on her stomach. Automatically Bella scrambled onto all fours and I slid easily back into her.

My free hand wound in her hair as I pulled her flush against me. My lips were on her neck and I sucked hard. The urge to mark her was fierce, a primal need that overwhelmed me to the point of madness. I licked the purplish mark when I was done, pleased others would see Bella was mine and only mine.

"You are mine, Bella." I panted into her ear. "You'll feel it and see it by the time I'm done with you." I chuckled when she moaned and thrust her ass back at me. "Now give me one more, pretty girl." She shook her head but I ignored her protests. "You've got it in you, I know you do," I whispered darkly.

My hands found her breast and I started to pinch and roll her taunt nipples in time with my thrusts. Bella's head fell back against mine as she let me take every part of her. When I felt her body shudder I knew I had her. "That's it, baby, come for me. You know you want to." Her anguished cry as she began to come set off my own orgasm. The room was filled with our grunts as we rode out our orgasms. Boneless, we collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. Gathering Bella close, I kissed her lips, softly, so blissfully happy that this woman was mine.

The remainder of the week was just as amazing as Aruba. I took off from work so we could be together every day. We spent time with Emmet taking him to the park and the zoo. When we were alone, we were all over each other. My need for her only intensified and I couldn't get enough of her. I needed her in order to feel whole. So I took her wherever and whenever I could.

The night before Jess was due home, we were cuddled on the couch reassuring each other that no matter what happened next, we were in it together. We'd agreed that I'd confront Jess alone. It wouldn't serve us for Jess to find out about Bella until it was too late. We also agreed that we wanted Emmett with us and would fight tooth and nail for him.

A few days later, I came home from work early, ready to confront Jess. I had plans as well as contingency plans all lined up, ready to be used depending on how difficult Jess decided to make it.

"Jess, we need to talk." She looked at me surprised by the tone of my voice. I turned away from her room and headed straight to my office where the video had already been preloaded into my computer. The original was in a safety deposit box that Jess had no clue I owned.

I was already seated at my desk when she finally made her way into the room. Without saying a word, I started the video and turned the computer screen toward her. I made sure the volume was up so she'd make no mistake what she was seeing.

I watched her, as her face paled and she realized what she was seeing. Tears formed in her eyes and her once rigid and overly confident posture slumped. She fell into a nearby chair, shaking her head.

"Stop it. Enough."

I watched her cry, still unconvinced it wasn't all an act. But when she finally looked at me, I was shocked to see someone not ready to fight, but someone full of relief.

"I don't care how you got this, I'm just glad that you did. I'm tired of pretending."

That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Pretending?" It was all I could think to say, nothing was going as I had thought or feared it would. I was ready for insults and screaming, not relief and resignation.

"I never wanted to marry you, Edward. My family forced me to. They thought they could marry away their lesbian daughter. If I didn't go along with their plans, they would've cut me off and I wasn't strong enough to find my own way." She took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, Edward."

"Why didn't you tell me? We were friends at one time, Jess." As she pondered my question, I watched as the bitter woman I 'd married turn into the friend I knew when we were kids.

"I couldn't. My parents told me if I confessed to you, they'd disown me. When we got married I thought that would appease them, but it didn't. Then they told me I had to get pregnant. I tried to refuse them, but they were relentless, Edward." Her pleading eyes begged me to understand and I did.

The Stanleys were all about prestige and power. They groomed Jess to be the perfect wife to a member of Chicago's high society. Her being a lesbian must've thrown a huge monkey wrench into their plans.

"But I don't really care right now, I'm so sick and tired of pretending, hiding. I just want to live my life. Whatever you want in the divorce, it's yours. I don't care." I could tell that she meant it. I could take her for every penny that was rightfully mine under our pre-nup and she wouldn't give a damn. But watching as she transformed back into the friend I remembered, I realized I couldn't do that to her.

Right then and there, I came up with a new plan. But there was still one nagging question that rattled around in my head.

"I can see why you felt you needed to hide, Jess, but really, Irina?"

She smirked at me with a knowing smile. "I could ask you the same thing about Bella."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Touché."

*O*o*O*

One Year Later

BPOV

"Are you sure you want to go through this? I don't mind waiting for a few months." His hand rested lovingly on the slight swell of my stomach.

I looked up into his twinkling green eyes. I knew that if I said I wanted to wait until after the baby was born he would. Edward would give me anything I asked. But all I wanted was him. We were finally in the clear and I wanted nothing more than to be married to him. Anything more than that was just icing on the cake.

"No, I want to do this, right now." I threaded our fingers together and walked into the Chapel of Love. The minute Edward had satisfied all the conditions of his divorce and it was finalized we headed straight to the airport. I wanted to tie myself to him as soon as I could.

As Edward checked us in, I thought back over the last year.

Knowing that Jess' parents would disown her once they realized she was no longer willing to suffer in a marriage she never wanted, it was decided that the divorce would be set in motion due to her infidelity. In return, Edward would take the money that he'd get from her family and put it into a trust for Jess to live off of. It took lots of legal finagling, but he eventually prevailed. The Stanleys were trying to keep both Edward and Jess from getting any of the money. Luckily they both prepared for this and they had a great team of divorce lawyers.

Jess had a ball-busting female attorney named Alice Whitlock who also happened to be a lesbian and she looked forward to sticking it to the Stanleys in any way possible. Edward's attorney was Jacob Black, a well-known divorce attorney in Chicago who as infamous for being ruthless. Together they were a formable team that relished the possibility of taking whatever they could from the Stanleys. They were the only ones, outside the three of us that knew Edward was going to turn around and give any money he got and give it back to Jess.

The bickering that went back and forth between the lawyers was comical at times. Jess' dad was doing everything he could to keep from giving one red cent to Edward. It turned out the cheating clause was put in there because he'd thought Edward would be the one to stray. The fact that it was Jess and with their former nanny was just more than Mr. Stanley could handle.

Due to all the scrutiny, Edward and I had to be careful when we were out in public. We had our suspicions that Mr. Stanley had hired a PI to follow Edward in the hopes of finding some dirt that he could use to refuse to pay out. As much as we both hated it, we knew it wouldn't last forever. Ironically, our biggest allies during all of it were Jess and Irina. They were going through their own shit storm as well, and all we bonded over our mutual distaste of the Stanleys.

When Edward and I became pregnant six months ago, they were some of the first people that we told. They squealed and cried with us and later that night cooked us a wonderful meal to celebrate. Eventually the Stanleys had exhausted all their legal avenues and the divorce was granted. However, the judge did put a freeze on the monetary settlement for six months. By that time the four of us were more than willing to agree to get everything settled. So for the last six months the four of us have lived together to allow Jess time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. When we left for the airport, they were there to send us off with plenty of hugs and kisses.

"Edward and Bella?" a chapel assistant called out.

"Here we are," I called out. The knowledge that in a short while I was going to be married to Edward caused butterflies to riot in my stomach. I wasn't nervous, just the opposite. I wanted nothing more than to be married to Edward and start our life together. I didn't need the big wedding with a poufy dress and hundreds of guests. All I needed was Edward.

"One last chance to back out, because once you have my ring on your finger, I'm never letting you go." His tone was serious, but his lips were twitching belying just how much he wanted this as well.

"Nope, you're going to be mine, Mister. Now come and make an honest woman outta me."

Hand and hand we walked into the chapel ready to start a new life together.

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
